Hard To Say I'm Sorry
by yuukuzuri
Summary: Misaki left after her argument with Takumi and now she's left alone in a beautiful summer house, trying to reason with herself. Fluff for romantic hearts


Warning: Future fic. A very angry Usui Takumi ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. But I (kinda) made the baby! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After all that we've been through,<em>

_I will make it up to you,_

_I promise to,_

_And after that's been said and done,_

_You're still a part of me I can't let go~_

_Chicago – Hard To Say I'm Sorry_

* * *

><p>Why is it so hard to say those two words?<p>

Usui Misaki was sitting on the balcony of their summer home in Okinawa; looking silently at the waves crashing into the big boulders on the beach that made soothing sounds of the sea. She had a melancholic feeling in her that made her think of the previous summers she had spent here; happily with her husband. _'Those days were beautiful'_ she thought as a tear slid down her face. A cool breeze blew into the direction of the house, making her shiver and pulled her cardigan tighter around her petite form. She didn't feel like going inside, the coldness of the evening air somewhat calming her from her raging thoughts.

She hated the feeling; being mad at him over something he had no control of. She knew the circumstances he was in but she still chose to be mad at him which resulted to this; her, alone, in a beautiful house, cold, and heavily pregnant. She wanted to blame her hormones, his work, his clients, her pregnancy, him, anyone but herself but she knew; it was no one's fault. Who could have predicted that one of the machines at the factories would suddenly blow up? Now Takumi, as the president of Usui Industries has to cope with all the craziness with the police, the health department, the insurance company and it would take up the whole weekend that they had planned to spend here. Her thoughts got interrupted when the phone rang from inside the room. She went in, closed the sliding door but leaving a little gap for some cool breeze to enter. The caller ID showed that her mother was calling, with a deep breath she answered.

"Hello mom"

"Misaki? Are you where I think you are?"

"Yeah I'm in Okinawa"

"Misaki" Minako used a stern tone which she only used when disapproves of something.

"Mom, please. Save it. I just want some time alone" Misaki said tiredly as she sat down on the bed.

"Misa, you know Takumi-kun didn't do this on purpose. He has responsibility in this case and you know that"

"I know-" Misaki said quietly "But we have planned this for three months! I was really looking forward to this. We haven't spent a weekend together for almost a whole year! Or any time together for that matter"

"Misaki. You know he wouldn't do this to you intentionally. He-"

"Mother. I know all the circumstances. I know I chose this. I know all of that but it doesn't change the fact that I am still a little angry at him. I know I'm being unreasonable. Just-just let me clear my head for a little bit okay? I'll take the first flight back to Tokyo tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Minako paused for a while, taking in what Misaki just said. She knew that Misaki was not a selfish person and she understood that she was right. She understood how Misaki was feeling; she hardly saw her husband on usual days let alone on weekends. There surely are times when she would get a bit frustrated and her pregnancy was adding even more oil to the flame. Pregnant women should be showered with love and attention by their husband, not just short late nights. Minako let out a sigh.

"All right. I understand, but you being there alone still makes me worried and you're already 7 months pregnant may I remind you"

"Thank you mom and don't worry Shizu-san is here with me so she'll be taking care of me tonight"

"Make sure you listen to her okay? I'll pick you up from the airport tomorrow. Good night dear"

"Good night mom. Thanks" Misaki hung up and let out a loud sigh.

"Misaki-san? Are you alright?" Shizu-san the villa's care taker called out from down stairs, her voice full of concern. She was in Misaki's room in less than a minute. Shizu-san might look old but her stamina is far beyond what people would expect of a woman her age. She had a worried expression on her motherly face.

"I'm fine Shizu-san don't worry" Misaki said with a small smile. "I think I'm going to take a walk on the beach for a little"

"I think it is better you stay in and rest Misaki-san" her eyebrows furrowed "You look tired"

"Just for a little bit. Please Shizu-san? I promise I'll stay close" Misaki smiled cutely to the lady standing before her with a face saying 'Bad idea dear'

"I'll bring my cell phone with me okay?"

"Alright, just be back before the sun completely sets Misaki-san. You don't know what kind of people are on the beach at night"

"It's a private beach Shizu-san"

"Ever heard of trespasser?"

"Okay, okay" Misaki put her right hand up as to swear "I swear I'll be careful. I even have your number on speed dial"

"Alright then, be careful dear. I swear Takumi-san's going to kill me if anything happened to you. I'll prepare dinner for you"

"Thanks Shizu-san" Misaki stood up and hugged the old lady.

Misaki made her way down to the orange beach. The sun was starting to set; splashing beautiful final rays of light upon the lovely beach. She walked slowly to the water's edge barefooted, feeling the sand and water on her toes, taking in deep breaths of the salty air. The talk she had with her mother made her feel better, made her realize she was being a bit unreasonable. She even felt a bit guilty for being mad at Takumi when was it clearly something that he couldn't avoid. She wished she could turn back time and take back all those hurtful words she said to him before she came here. Even the morning before she left, her pride prevented her from admitting that she was being unreasonable and she hated it.

"Okay! I'll go home and apologize to Takumi tomorrow! I can do this!" Misaki said to the air with a loud voice and full of determination. She even punched a fist into the air as a symbol of her determination.

"For what?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a smiling Takumi several feet behind her. His dress shirt was crumpled and untucked, with both his hand in his pants pockets and barefooted. His hair looked like a mess; like he had run his hands through his neatly combed hair, restlessly all day. She was lost for words when their eyes met. _'How did he get here so fast?'_

"Apologize to me for what?" Takumi repeated his question to a stunned Misaki, his mocking smile turning into an angry smirk "Cat caught your tongue?"

"I-um…you…" Misaki swallowed a lump in her throat as Takumi approached her and stopped so there was a comfortable distance between him and her bulging belly. Takumi's intense eyes locked onto her made her swallow again and avoided his eyes, feeling a bit intimidated.

"Do have any idea how I'm feeling right now?" his voice was stern, a hint of anger in it.

"Not only does the most important machine in my factory blows up, my lawyers are giving me a headache, the environmental activist are trying to sue me, the stakeholders are not helping, and my well planned weekend is ruined"

His face has traces of tiredness, worry, and exasperation from the events of the past few days and especially from the argument they had the day before. In all honesty, Takumi felt like punching something or yelling at someone at the moment. He felt like he wanted to blame all the events that were happening to him the last week on someone. But he knew more than anyone, that it was his responsibility. It was his company, it was his project, it was his choices, it was his choices that everything that happened to him happen.

After what for seemed like an eternity for Misaki, she looked up to Takumi's face, trying to come up with soothing words, but look on his face was hard that made Misaki's throat dry and avoided his eyes again. She was terrified at an angry Takumi. She had only seen it once when they were a lot younger and she preferred not to remember it.

"Furious. That is what I'm feeling at the moment. I have been on the phone with more people I have ever talked to in the 27 years of my life. On top of that, my wife refuses to answer her phone, I even had to call Shizu-san and beg her to tell me if you were here" Takumi's voice was cold, never has he ever taken that tone with Misaki before. Misaki is the most precious thing in his life and when he came home to an empty home, with his heavily pregnant wife nowhere to be found, he went ballistic. He travelled non-stop for the last 13 hours from half-way across the world to find her.

"She even decides to take the long haul flights despite having full excess to the family plane which is a lot safer just because she can which makes me even angrier because she doesn't care about her health" Misaki cowered into herself even more when she heard his words, feeling guilty of neglecting her health and the growing infant inside of her. Misaki fidgeted with the ends of her cardigan and pulled the sleeves lower onto her hands, a habit when she was nervous and scared. They stood quietly with him staring down and her and her staring down at her feet. Only the sounds of the waves and the last of the birds could be heard.

After a few minutes of silence, Takumi finally sighed and ran his fingers across his head and face stopping at his mouth and looked into the sunset. Misaki finally looked up to him with guilty eyes and was shocked when he suddenly turned around and walked into the water. He stopped when his feet were in the water's edge, soaking his pants and turned to look back at her with his gentle eyes returning.

"I'm so sorry Misaki. I know you were really looking forward to this weekend but I ruined it. I-" Misaki hugged him before he could finish his words. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him to her as much as her belly would allow her.

"No no no no. I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I let my irrational mind make such a decision. I knew in my head that it's not your fault for everything that happened but I was just so upset and I blamed it all on you. You know I love our baby so much and I'm so sorry that I neglected her safety and my own. I-I-" Misaki said into Takumi's chest as she held on to her dear life. She looked up to Takumi with tears in her eyes, the guilt washing through her.

"I'm just so sorry Takumi. Please forgive me" She looked pleadingly up to him. Then only she saw his tired eyes, his chapped lips, his famished complexion which made her feel even guiltier than ever. Takumi took her face into his hands and looked down at her, into her pleading eyes for a moment. He then put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, feeling her presences, sighing in content.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried if you got into an accident or something because you wouldn't answer your phone" He opened his eyes and looked at her in with a mixture of love and ease.

"You're everything to me Misaki. I would throw away anything just to be sure that you were safe. Please forgive me for neglecting you"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing here! Not you idiot!" Misaki snapped at him. His words were making her angry. She just wished that he would stop blaming himself for the things that happened.

Takumi chuckled and closed the gap between them and kissed her lovingly and passionately. He needed to feel her presence after a whole day without knowing what happed to her. She gave into his kiss immediately, knowing that he needed her presence and support for all the things that are happening around him. They broke off when they ran out of oxygen but kept their foreheads close, basking in the warmth of each other, feeling each other's presence.

"Do you forgive me?" Misaki asked with uncertainty, looking up at him.

"How could I not?" Takumi smiled down to her. He let go of her and got down on his knees to kiss her belly. "I'm so sorry for neglecting you as well sweetheart. Daddy promises to take care of you and your mum carefully from now on" Takumi smiled up to Misaki as she caressed his cheek lovingly with a gentle smile on her face. He got up and took Misaki's hand into his.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our weekend together okay?" Takumi said to Misaki.

"Don't you have to go back to London?" Misaki asked him curiously. She was pretty sure the factory matter has not been solved yet and there is still a lot of work that needs to be done.

"What are vice-presidents for?" Takumi smiled cockily at her as she pulled her towards the house.

* * *

><p>EXTRA<p>

* * *

><p>"How did you get here so fast anyway? It takes 2 days to get here from London" Misaki asked him as they strolled up to the now fully lit summer house.<p>

"Misaki it takes two days if you travel like normal people. I'm an alien aren't I?" He said tightening his arms around her shoulders.

"Ah, yes. Aliens travel in spaceships. How can I forget" Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Yes we do. And you married one" He said cockily to her.

Misaki just chuckled and snuggled into him more.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Ehem, yes hello everyone!*waves* yuukuzuri reporting for duty. Well couples should fight every once in a while to get out all those negative energy in them.<p>

This was one of the other unfinished stories that were rotting in my drawer of raw ideas. Well it's done now. I have been MIA for a while well because I'm starting to lose interest and I'm kinda out of ideas at the moment. It's weird that when I have all the time to write, I have no ideas and when I do have great ideas, I don't have the time to write them down until I eventually forget them. So bare with me while I'm experiencing my writer's block and hopefully I will have great ideas in the future. I think the other factor is I am, as other KWMS fans are, in withdrawal this month because there is no new chapter. But Fujiwara-sensei does deserve a break and time with her family. Fujiwara-sensei also has a twitter account now so if you want to ask her anything, go on. Search for fuji_hiron handle on twitter. Just make sure you can speak Japanese. I'm also on twitter with the same handle I use here so say hi if you want to. Or not.

Oh, Just not to get anyone confused, Takumi and Misaki were in London when the factory thingy happened.

I would like to mention that I intend to finish up _Days with Misaki and_ Takumi before I start posting _Usui Family Blues_. It should be another chapter or two. Just so you know.

Not forgetting, Happy belated Xmas to everyone that celebrates it and have a great new year.

Happy holidays :D

yuukuzuri

29th December 2011

5.20pm


End file.
